


El pianista - Rivers Flows In You.

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: Ese doce de enero James Buchanan Barnes murió en vida.Ese doce de enero el pianista nació.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El pianista - Rivers Flows In You.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pequeña historia nació gracias a Yiruma así que si pudiesen leerlo con la música de fondo, sería perfecto.  
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> https://youtu.be/8Z5EjAmZS1o

Sus dedos se movían por el piano, tocando _su melodía_.

Una sonrisa de anhelo adornaba su rostro. Sus dedos danzando al compás de la tonada, su mente recordando al amor de su vida danzar alrededor suyo… Dando vueltas, dedicándole miradas de amor, de anhelo, de felicidad.

Lo extrañaba. Cada concierto después de ese 12 de enero nunca fue igual.

Su familia ya no estaba.

_Llegaba a casa después de otro concierto._

_–¡Antoshka, Margaret estoy en casa! –Soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Al fin en su hogar._

_Tony, que estaba preparando la cena corrió al encuentro nada más escuchar su voz, lágrimas de añoranza amenazaban con salir de esos preciosos y expresivos ojos café. James le recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole vueltas por la sala. Soltando pequeñas risitas de complicidad, de amor. Repartiendo besos por su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios. Abrazando fuertemente a **su muñeca** , aspirando su aroma a jenjibre. Sonriendo mientras le decía cuanto lo había echado de menos, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto le necesitaba._

_–Vamos amor mío, un baño no te caerá mal –Tony besaba las manos de su esposo–, Margaret está tomando su siesta. Tenemos tiempo antes de la cena._

_Subían las escaleras tomados de las manos, sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, sonriendo tontamente, sonriendo llenos de amor y felicidad. Tumbando en la cama a su preciado esposo repartía besos, poco a poco ambos despojándose de la ropa. James recorriendo con los dedos cada rincón del cuerpo de Tony, componiendo melodías imaginarias. Caricias suaves, besos dulces, miradas de emoción… Encerrados en su burbuja de amor, fundiéndose en uno solo después de tanto tiempo separados. Amándose de nuevo. Alimentando su amor._

_Tomaban una ducha mientras James hablaba sin parar sobre lo cansado que era irse de gira, Tony le escuchaba atento, orgulloso, feliz y sin borrar la sonrisa dulce ni la mirada brillante de su esposo, de su **Moy soldat Zima.** Lo había extrañado muchísimo._

_James sentado en el comedor con la cabeza sobre sus manos, observaba atento cada movimiento de Tony en la cocina. En un silencio cómodo el rugir del estómago hambriento de James les hizo reír._

_–¡Papi! ¡Papi haz regresado! –Gritó emocionada su bella hija Margaret. James se levantó de la silla y tomó entre sus brazos a la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos tan azules como los de él. Era su razón de vivir._

_–He vuelto princesa –Besó el cabello con aroma a duraznos de su hija y la llenó de más besos–. Te extrañé mucho a ti y a tu papi.  
–¿Volverás a irte? –El semblante triste de Margaret le llenó de culpa.  
–No, no me iré –Le aseguró con un guiño de ojos–, estaré con ustedes mucho más tiempo. Lo prometo. Ahora vamos, hay que poner la mesa._

_La niña ladeó la cabeza con dirección a su otro papá que seguía en la cocina. El aroma era delicioso y sin más, Margaret asintió con una sonrisa traviesa. **Igual a la de Antoshka.**_

_Cenaron en medio de pláticas sobre todo lo que su hija y su esposo hicieron en su ausencia. Le obsequiaron un par de bufandas hechas por ellos. James no podía ser más feliz._

Los aplausos del público lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. A esa oscura, solitaria y triste realidad. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente, dio una reverencia y su vista recayó en los dos asientos de la primera fila que estaban vacíos. _Anthony y Margaret._ Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente. Dio media vuelta y salió del escenario. Salió del recinto. Se subió a su coche y regresó a casa. A una casa fría y sola.

Se sentó frente al piano y lloró, lloró amargamente.  
¿Por qué la vida le arrebataba lo que más amaba? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Acaso había hecho algo tan malo que merecía tal castigo?

Entre llantos compuso otra melodía más. Un éxito más.

_–Antoshka, **kotenok**... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –James con una rodilla en el suelo y con la mirada risueña sonreía, anhelante por saber la respuesta de su novio._

_Tony incrédulo al ver la cajita negra entre las manos de su novio, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se soltó a llorar, sus piernas temblando y con el corazón acelerado asintió. James lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un gran beso para después separarse y poder ponerle el anillo de oro que le había comprado. Celebraron su compromiso con una cena frente a la torre Eiffel._

Contempló su mano izquierda, los nudillos magullados pero el anillo de oro siempre presente en su dedo anular. **_Navsegda vmeste. YA lyublyu tebya._** Lloró de nuevo, no podía seguir viviendo así, no sin su familia a su lado. El dolor cada vez le carcomía más el alma, la vida. Quería gritar, quería acabar consigo mismo. Sus fuerzas se iban. Su esperanza moría. Su agonía aumentaba.

_La boda fue preciosa, el mar fue testigo de su amor, de su unión como esposos. El atardecer les regaló la mejor foto del recuerdo. El mar tan azul, la arena tan blanca. La suave brisa movía los largos cabellos de James y despeinaba el cabello ondulado de Tony. Habían escrito juntos sus votos matrimoniales y con una sonrisa se tomaron de las manos._

_–Yo, Anthony Edward Stark te recibo a ti, James Buchanan Barnes, como esposo. Me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Sin importar nada, siempre estaré para ti porque te amo y sé que me amas. Porque nacimos para estar juntos._

_–Yo, James Buchanan Barnes te recibo a ti, Anthony Edward Stark, como mi maravilloso y perfecto esposo. Me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Sin importar nada, siempre estaré para ti porque te amo y sé que me amas. Porque nacimos para estar juntos._

Amaba ver a Tony bailando de la mano con Margaret, riendo e irradiando felicidad mientras él tocaba melodías inspiradas en ellos, en su familia, en lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

James sonrió mientras una cruel y maldita lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Sus manos con coraje arrasaban con las teclas. Una melodía triste y hermosa llenaba la solitaria casa.

_–Papi, te quiero._

Un jadeo silencioso salió de su garganta al recordar a su princesa. Margaret amaba el ballet y él siempre componía canciones especialmente para ella, para verla danzar por el salón con su tutu rosa y sus zapatillas, girando y girando con la mirada concentrada, con la determinación y pasión que había heredado de Tony.

_–Te amo James._

Sus puños golpearon la base del piano y ya no pudo más. Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando sus piernas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza lloró, sacando todo el dolor, toda la amargura y la soledad que lo carcomían por dentro. Necesitaba a su esposo con él. Necesitaba a su hija. Los necesitaba con urgencia.

_–Vamos a ser papás. La prueba es positiva._

_Cuando Antoshka terminó de hablar, James gritó feliz y abrazó a Tony, dándole vueltas por el jardín. Ambos sonriendo tan radiantes, ambos besándose con tanta ternura… Un bebé._

_–Amor, al fin lo logramos ¡vamos a ser padres!_

_Los mejores nueve meses de su vida, viendo crecer el vientre de su esposo. Sintiendo las pataditas de su bebé, contemplando el abultado vientre moverse por el bebé. Apoyando a Tony cuando al principio los ascos y los mareos se hicieron presentes, cuando descalzo salía de casa en la madrugada para cumplir los antojos tan raros que tenía su muñeca. La desesperación cuando Tony en un descuido resbaló y cayó, el cansancio que tuvo por estar día y noche en el hospital luchando a lado de su esposo por culpa de aquella amenaza de aborto… La felicidad en las miradas ojerosas cuando el doctor confirmó que todo había pasado y que el bebé se había dejado ver. Una niña. Su niña._

_El nacimiento de Margaret que los unió aún más como pareja, Tony con la cara marcada por el dolor de las contracciones y James con lágrimas en los ojos, con miedo y ansiedad porque todo saliera bien y su hija naciera con bien, que Tony la librara._

_–Es una niña sana y muy fuerte._

_La dulce enfermera entregándoles un pequeño bultito rosa con cabellos claros. El infinito amor que sintieron al ver a ese bebé fruto de su eterno amor, de su felicidad. Un pequeño pedacito de ellos. Su más grande tesoro. Su maravilloso regalo del cielo, de la vida, del universo, de Dios._

_–James, nuestra hija es perfecta –Tony con los labios temblando, aguantando el llanto y viendo a su esposo que se limpiaba las lágrimas negando con incredulidad. Al fin Margaret estaba con ellos…_

James se arañó los brazos con fuerza, temblando y disfrutando el escozor de sus heridas. Cerrando tan fuerte la mandíbula que sus oídos zumbaban. Maldiciendo a la vida en su interior. Maldiciéndose por no haber estado con ellos ese maldito día. Maldiciendo su pasión por el piano, culpándose por todo. Deseando morir.

Con dificultad se puso de pie, tambaleante se dirigió a la planta de arriba sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si seguir condenándose a una vida sin sentido o reunirse con las personas que más ama en el mundo. Dejándose caer por la pared hasta el suelo, agarrándose la larga cabellera y jalarla, golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra el duro cemento. Sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, doliéndole. Sus pulmones punzando. El dolor en el cuerpo nublándole la vista. Hasta que por el cansancio sucumbe al sueño.

_–He compuesto una nana para nuestra hija –Tony abrazándolo con amor y su hija viéndole de forma curiosa con una sonrisita en la carita de mejillas sonrosadas._

_Los tres en el piano, James comenzando a tocar una preciosa tonada, tan dulce e infantil. Su pequeña y frágil bebé abriendo los ojitos atenta a la música. Llevándose un dedito a la boca. La cabeza de Tony recargada en su hombro mientras un suave arrullo con su musical voz se hacía presente. Margaret soltando su primer risa y ellos, padres orgullosos, a punto de llorar. Su hija era perfecta. **Su pedacito de cielo.**_

Un nuevo concierto, James sin decir nada y con el semblante descompuesto salió al escenario. Las miles de personas aplaudiéndole de pie, vitoreando su nombre. Él asintiendo y agradeciendo con una frágil sonrisa tomó asiento frente al piano, las luces se atenuaron y soltando un suspiro dio comienzo a otro día más. Con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos comenzó a tocar sin pensar, sin guiarse. Creando una nueva canción, tocando las fibras más sensibles del público. _Tony, Margaret, Tony, Margaret._ Por costumbre desvió la mirada al par de asientos vacíos, _¡Anthony, Margaret!_ Sin querer una lágrima se le escapó y dirigió la vista al cielo oscuro que hoy no tenía estrellas. Jadeando al sentir un vuelco en el corazón. Escuchando el cantar de su esposo, las risas coquetas de su hija…

Sus dedos deslizándose como agua por las teclas, conmoviendo a todo el que le escuchaba. No dejó de tocar canción tras canción hasta después de que sus manos ya no dieran más. Anthony’s Lullaby fue la última canción. Se quedó unos minutos observando el piano, observando el temblar de sus manos cansadas. Parándose y repitiendo lo de siempre, caminar al frente del escenario. Recibir las ovaciones y agradecer para darse medio vuelta y abandonar el lugar.

La gente viajaba a Nueva York desde otros países sólo para escucharlo tocar, James era el pianista más famoso del mundo. No concedía entrevistas, no grababa discos, no se tomaba fotos. Nada. Ni siquiera hablaba, llevaba años sin pronunciar una palabra. La tragedia le arrancó la voz, la sonrisa, la felicidad, _la vida._

_–¡Hoy iremos con papá a uno de sus conciertos! –Anunció feliz Margaret, James sonrió cansado. Nunca dio detalles de su vida personal. Todo era estrictamente privado y secreto._

_–Sólo por ésta vez, ¿de acuerdo? –Tony peinaba el largo cabello de su esposo mientras miraba con ternura a su hija que feliz daba saltitos y asentía._

_Un concierto que James había planeado por sus diez años de matrimonio, un concierto sin igual. Un concierto en honor a su maravilloso esposo. Tocando como los dioses, riendo y adorando a su familia que estaban en primera fila, en los primeros dos asientos. Tony con un pañuelo entre las manos y los ojos acuosos, Margaret había llegado con su ropa de ballet y un antifaz. Hubo una pequeña pausa que Tony y su hija aprovecharon para ir tras bambalinas felicitando y llenando de amor al hombre que les alegraba la vida con música. James no pudo estar más agradecido con todo el universo por lo que tenía._

_Esa noche, Margaret sorprendió a todos al subirse al escenario y bailar la serie de pasos que ella había inventado al ritmo de su nana, Margaret’s Lullaby. Tony lloró de emoción y de orgullo, de amor y felicidad._

_Esa noche celebraron su aniversario al lado de su hija. Esa noche Tony y James hicieron el amor con pasión, con amor…_

James despertó adolorido y con los ojos hinchados. Tomó un baño dejando que el agua quemara su piel, que sus heridas ardiesen y sangrasen. Se vio al espejo, los ojos azules sin vida, las ojeras marcadas, los párpados hinchados, el rostro delgado y acabado, el cuerpo huesudo y magullado, los rasguños en sus brazos y las quemaduras del cigarrillo en sus costados, los labios secos y lesionados. **_Un hombre sin vida._** Vistiendo lo primero que encontró bajó para volver a la rutina de siempre, café y cigarrillos, medicamentos y agua, manzanas y ciruelas.

_Tony ama las donas, Margaret ama las manzanas con caramelo y James ama las ciruelas._

_28 de diciembre._

_–James… tenemos que hablar._

_El ojiazul se tensó, acababan de llegar a casa después de ir a dejar a su hija a la escuela. Temía que Tony se estuviese cansando por sus ausencias por culpa de la música._

_–¿Qué sucede amor?_

_Tony se soltó a llorar, James se preocupó y lo abrazó besando sus cabellos oscuros. Acariciando la espalda de su esposo que temblaba y él no sabía por qué._

_–Antoshka, no me asustes por favor.  
–Vas a ser papá. _

_James se quedó sin aire. Tony se soltó de su abrazo y señaló una cajita negra con un moño azul que descansaba sobre el piano. James caminó con pasos nerviosos y tomó la cajita, al abrirla vio que dentro estaba una prueba de embarazo. **Positivo. Un mes.** Soltó un quejido y se echó a llorar completamente conmocionado. En shock._

_–Un bebé.  
–Si amor, seremos papás de nuevo._

_El recién enterado se echó a reír con la felicidad y la dicha invadiéndolo. Tomando a su esposo y besándolo, cargándolo entre sus brazos y dando vueltas como era su costumbre._

_–¡Antoshka me haces el hombre más feliz del universo! ¡Otro bebé! ¡Otro pedacito tuyo y mío!_

_Se dejó caer de rodillas para levantar el suéter de su esposo y besar su abdomen aún plano, acariciando su vientre con tanta delicadeza… alzando la vista hacia su kotenok y perderse en esa mirada chocolate, en esa mirada tan expresiva, en esas pestañas largas y esa nariz recta, en esa barba de candado, en esas arruguitas que se le hacían al sonreír._

_–Anthony Edward Stark… no tienes idea de cuánto te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

_–Y yo siempre te he amado James Buchanan Barnes. Y siempre te amaré._

James lanzó la taza vacía contra la pared, las lágrimas volviendo a aparecer. Sufriendo por su hijo, por ese bebé que nunca conoció. Por ese bebé que Tony llevaba en el vientre cuando la vida se lo arrebató…

Lastimando sus labios con las manos hasta hacerlos sangrar subió a esa habitación celeste a medio pintar, observando la cuna blanca, la ropita azul, los juguetes de peluche y el pequeño cartel que adornaba la puerta. **_Anthony James._**

_–¿Qué crees que sea? –Tony estaba acostado sobre las piernas de su esposo que leía un libro de Haruki Murakami.  
–¿La verdad? No me importa si es niña o niño, sólo quiero que ambos estén bien. Que nuestro bebé nazca bien.  
–Pues yo presiento que será un niño. Lo soñé James, soñé a nuestro hijo. Será igual a mí pero con tu sonrisa –ambos se echaron a reír, James dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se acostó junto a su esposo, acariciando el vientre cada vez más abultado. Dejaron de reír al sentir al bebé moverse contra la mano de James. Se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron. Sintiéndose dichosos por el momento._

Ya no quería más conciertos, ya no quería vivir. Ya no quería aferrarse a nada. Deseaba morir. Deseaba reencontrarse con su familia. Deseaba volver a ser feliz. Deseaba volver a sonreír. Deseaba volver a reír.

Un concierto más llegó. Caminaba por Central Park rumbo al Teatro Delacorte, la gente lo reconocía pero agachaban la mirada con pesar al ver lo mal que el pianista siempre reflejaba. James ignoró todo, su mente bullendo en mil recuerdos, sacando fuerzas de donde sea para no perder los nervios en plena presentación.

Como siempre, como durante los últimos 3 años venía siendo… el concierto fue todo un éxito. Cada una de sus melodías resonaban por el lugar, esa noche el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la hermosa Luna llena era testigo de las notas tan cargadas de tristeza y amor que salían del piano, de las manos de James, de su corazón, de sus recuerdos. _De su dolor._

_-¡Familia, estoy en casa! –Anunció James con una sonrisa, llevaba un osito de peluche para su hijo y unas zapatillas de ballet para su hija. El ramo de rosas rojas eran para su kotenok._

_No recibió respuesta alguna, dejó las cosas sobre su piano y cuando llegó a la sala el mundo se le cayó a los pies. Su sonrisa se borró, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, su piel bronceada se tornó pálida y un desgarrador grito interrumpió la calma de la noche._

_-No, no, no, no, ¡NO!_

_Corrió hacia Tony que yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre, el color había abandonado su cuerpo. James abrazó con fuerza a su esposo. Estaba frío. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, su esposo estaba muerto. Tenía un profundo corte en la garganta y un corte más en el vientre._

_-¡No a mi bebé, no a James! –Con manos temblorosas acarició el cuerpo sin vida, acariciando el curvado vientre de siete meses. **Margaret.**_

_Corrió a la parte de arriba en busca de su princesa. No estaba. Bajó a todo lo que sus pies daban y al ver hacia el sofá, su rostro se deformó en una mueca horrorizada._

_-¡No mi princesa, no Margaret! –Corrió al sofá en donde cayó de rodillas. Su pequeña hija parecía dormir pero James sabía que no era así. Sus mejillas sonrosadas estaban pálidas, sus labios rosas sin color, su piel estaba fría. Su precioso cabello estaba bañado en sangre. También a su hija le habían cortado la garganta._

_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué su familia?  
James negaba con la cabeza, completamente perdido en el dolor. Gritando hasta quedarse ronco, sin voz. Llorando con tanto dolor, gimiendo de impotencia. Imaginando que era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría para ver la sonrisa de su muñeca, escuchar la risa de su princesa y sentir a su hijo patear ante su toque._

_Le arrebataron lo que más amaba, le arrebataron su inspiración, su felicidad…_

_Ese doce de enero James Buchanan Barnes murió en vida.  
Ese doce de enero el pianista nació._

**Author's Note:**

> 16/05/2017


End file.
